Balls and Valentines
by Sakurai Rakka
Summary: Oneshot. Gintoki looks forward to Valentines this year round. For chocolates from a Tsu. GinOC. Refer to Someone From the Sky.


Gintoki and Shinpachi looks down at the bowl which contains lumps of suspicious balls. The pair looks up at Tsubasa ans Kagura who were looking proud of the contents.

Both of them looked down and back up at the pair.

"What's..."

"It's 汤圆*-aru!" Kagura exclaims to the silver samurai.

"Alternatively, it is called 元宵*." Tsubasa pipes in.

Gintoki turns to the teen by the other side and both of them paled.

'Gin-san, isn't it supposed to be Valentine's Day today? What happened to our chocolates?!'

'Don't ask me but what the hell are these things?' Gintoki looks down at the contents for one last time and he is starting to get annoyed. Like what Shinpachi said, it is Valentine's Day today and these two are making White Matter for them.

"Well, it's the last day of the Lunar New Year today. According to tradition, we should eat these things to celebrate it." Tsubasa tells them.

"Sasa made these-aru!" Kagura tells them.

'I want handmade chocolates from her. Not White Matter.' Gintoki frowns at the sight of the items.

"I made a pot for the Shinsengumi too."

Gintoki is very sure that Hijikata is going to be disappointed when he saw the White Matter too. Perhaps the Demon Vice-Commander was hopeful earlier today until he received nothing but a pot of White Matter from her. This is going to crush his mayo-spirit.

On a side note, Sougo sent a picture of a depressed Hijikata to Tsubasa while thanking her for the White Matter.

"Erm, do you know what day it is today?" Gintoki is not going to lose hope soon.

"Huh? Today is the last day of the Lunar New Year. It's a day whereby families celebrate it by eating these during their reunion. No?" she frowns while helping herself with a serving of the White Matter.

'Gin-san, you were hoping for handmade chocolates from Tsubasa-san didn't you?'

'All I got now are handmade Balls…can't this woman spare a thought for my feeli….hey! I won't go that low to look forward to receiving chocolates from a Tsu-Tranny!'

'Gin-san, I hate to break your bubble but it's written all over your face. The only people who can't see it are probably them.' Shinpachi's head shifts slightly to the ladies' direction; Tsubasa and Kagura had practically finished half of the White Matter in the pot.

"I know that you like sweet stuff so your balls are marked." She points to the few marked with a red dot in the pot.

"Tsubasa-san, that sounds wrong on many levels."

"Sasa! That's not fair! I want Gin-chan's balls-aru!"

"Kagura-chan, please stop this. It sounds more evil when coming off from your mouth."

"Kagura-chan, you had your special sukonbu balls didn't you?"

'WHAT THE HELL ARE IN THOSE BALLS?!' Gintoki and Shinpachi pales when they heard that comment. Although appearing pure and innocent like the Itamochi from Mochitalia, those balls seems to have an ominous glow around them. It is like a opposite of Tae's shapeless and formless Dark Matter.

'Gin-san, are you sure about this?' forget about the chocolates, Shinpachi is pretty sure that this is going to become a horror game for them.

'Why can't women in Gintama cook?! Even this Tsu can't cook! What's the soup made of? Is it some new variety of tonkotsu?! Forget about chocolates, I want my life!' Gintoki gulped while looking at the pot. He had no choice, he has to eat at least one of those or suffer from her Tsu-punch.

"Patsusan, Tenpaa…" she smiles. For some reason, it looks really creepy. "Do you guys want me to feed you?" she asks them while filling their bowls up.

"Do it with your mouth." Shinpachi was about to do his tsukkomi when a White Matter shot off from Tsubasa's spoon and hits Gintoki square in his mouth. The impact knocked Gintoki off and he swore that his front teeth were almost knocked out by the White Matter.

Fearing for his safety, Shinpachi takes his bowl and finishes the contents.

After Gintoki recovers, he saw the unconscious Shinpachi beside him; this is seriously becoming a horror game. There is just no way...

Did she mention something sweet?

After getting pass the initial shock of sukonbu balls, he is starting to taste something sweet. Something close to chocolate. Is it chocolate? Chocolate? Is that chocolate?

"Chocolate?" He asks Tsubasa.

"You don't like it?" She frowns while preparing to leave her seat to get some azuki paste for him.

He was about to skip around the room but he had maintained his glee to put on his usual self in front of her. Tsubasa was genuinely confused when she saw him clearing his throat and folding his arms.

"It's edible. Not tonkotsu ramen and edible."

"Tsubasa-san, your balls are nice!" Shinpachi cries in amazement.

"Patsusan, I have no balls." She wonders what in the world went wrong with his mind.

"What's in yours?" Gintoki is hoping that it is not chocolate.

"Matcha! Tsubasa-san, your balls are edible! And they're really bouncy and nice!"

"Shinpachi, Sasa doesn't have balls." Kagura tells him.

"Even if I have those, you won't be playing with them to know how bouncy they are."

"She might've had balls before. Really bouncy ones down there but forgot to insert some up there." Gintoki adds in while pointing at Tsubasa's chest; then the table was sent hurling at his direction.

Although it's balls, those contains still chocolate. Those are some bouncy chocolate balls made by Takizawa Tsubasa's hands. He wonders when will she get her hands on his balls to start playing with them...

What? All the chocolate is making him horny.

Whatever it is...

╰（￣▽￣）╭

Happiest Valentine's Day. Ever.

"Gin-san, why are you bleeding through your nose?"

* * *

*Pronounced as Tang Yuan

*Pronounced as Yuan Xiao

Tang Yuan / Yuan Xiao are the same things. They are made from glutinous flour kneaded into balls; these are usually eaten during the last day of the Lunar New Year/Chinese New Year, Winter Solstice and major events like Chinese Weddings. It represents reunion. The last day of the Lunar New Year is also known as Yuan Xiao Jie.

This year (2014), Valentine's Day and the last day of the Lunar New Year falls on the same day.


End file.
